Fallen Angel Eren
by Wanda aka Fanta
Summary: Hanya terinspirasi dari sebuah MV SM the Ballad ; Miss You Recommended song! Read and Review Please


**DISCLAIMER** : _**Shingeki No Kyoujin (ATTACK on TITAN)**_ adalah milik _**Hajime Isayama**_. FF ini asli milik author : Wanda Therra Nova (Fanta).  
Lagu yang saya "pinjam" disini dan saya jadikan inspirasi adalah lagu yang dipopulerkan oleh SM the Ballad, _**Miss U**__._

―_**FF ini asli milik author : Wanda Therra Nova (Fanta).―**_

**TITLE**_** : Fallen Angel Eren **_

**Pairing** : Rivaille ( Levi ) & Eren Jaeger.

**Genre** : _**SHOUNEN AI**_, **ONESHOT**, Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Hurt.

**Rated** : T

**Warning** : EYD tak sempurna dimana-mana, bahasa kaku, dan masih banyak lagi. Mohon dimaklumi.  
_**Flame Accepted, but the GOOD Flame, not the Bad ones.**_

.

.

_Now playing : #SM the Ballad : Miss U_

.

.

―**Fallen Angel Eren**―

_CHAPITRE 1_

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Rivaille seperti biasa, melakukan aktifitas paginya dengan seperti biasa yang ia lakukan dari dulu dari jam 4 pagi.  
Merapikan tempat tidur, membersihkan apartemen, sarapan pagi dengan secangkir kopi hitam, memilah-milah dokumen dan foto hasil jepretan kemarin, dan bersiap-siap memulai pekerjaannya di kantor.

Sekarang, ia sedang berdiri di depan cermin setinggi tubuhnya, merapikan rambutnya dengan minyak rambut dan membenahi jaket tebal kecoklatannya. Tiba-tiba saat dia sedang sibuk bedandan, jam weker digitalnya berbunyi nyaring, namun cukup membuat Rivalle terganggu. Dengan langkah dan wajah berekspresi malas, dihampiri jam weker itu, dan dimatikan dengan agak kasar.

Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 10.

Kembali, suasana jadi aneh. Kertas dokumennya yang berada di atas meja dekat jendela, berterbangan terhembus angin dari luar jendela kamarnya.

Seingatnya ini bukan musim "angin".

Aneh.

Sesaat dia melamun dengan dahi berkerut, ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Kembali, konsentrasinya buyar saat mengangkat telpon atasannya.

"Ah… iya― Iya, Irvine― Akan kuantar nanti dokumennya langsung ke ruanganmu―Hanji dan Petra ? Aku tidak…"

Ditatapnya dengan heran, cangkir kopi hitamnya bergetar-getar.

Bukan―tapi semua benda bergetar.

Matanya yang setajam elang, langsung mengitari ruangan. Gempa. Makin keras, namun tidak terlalu besar skalanya.

Sekilas mata elangnya menoleh kea rah jendela utamanya yang menghadap langit langsung, Rivaille tertegun.

Ia melihat sulutan cahaya di langit.

Oh, bukan―itu api! Meteor!

Dengan cepat, disambarnya kamera DSLR pribadi kesayangannya dan langsung mengarahkan lensanya kea rah luar jendela, memfoto sebanyak mungkin gambar meteor yang jatuh ke bumi itu.

Satu… dua… tiga…empat.

Cukup.

Meteor itu menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya gempa skala kecil itu.

Rivaille tertegun. Menurutnya meteor itu agak janggal, tapi―?

Kembali, ponselnya bordering ke 2 kalinya di pagi ini dan mengacaukan pikirannya. Agak tergesa pula ia meraih ponsel serta dokumen-dokumen yang akan ia serahkan hari ini, lalu berangkat ke kantor dengan berjalan kaki.

"Hanji, aku sudah bilang, aku tidak akan kencan buta dengan Petra―Hey! Kau tidak bisa serius sedikit ?"

.

.

.

―**Fallen Angel Eren**―

.

.

.

Saat dalam perjalanan ke kantor, Rivaille terkejut dalam hati.

Sebuah mobil yang parker 2 blok dari apartmennya, hancur terbakar oleh jatuhan meteor itu. Ini benar-benar aneh.

Diambilnya kembali kameranya, lalu mengambil beberapa foto di tempat pemeriksaan itu. Meski dengan perasaan ganjal.

Setelah merasa cukup, dia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Mungkin lewat jalan pintas saja… akan lebih menghemat waktu dan keringat." Gumamnya.

.

Beberapa gang kecil lagi, ia akan sampai di kantornya.

Dengan mengarahkan pandangannya ke segala arah di jalan kecil itu, tiba-tiba ia tertegun dan terdiam saat matanya terpaku di sebuah sudut tembok di gang kecil yang akan ia lewati.

Sesosok manusia―dengan sayap putih di kedua tulang lengan di punggungnya yang seakan mendekap tubuhnya― meringkuk dengan ekspresi ketakutan di wajah _manis_nya sambil bersandar di tembok.

Dan Rivaille perhatikan, tangannya memegang salah satu sayapnya yang kelihatan lemas.

Belum sempat Rivaille selesai berpikir, sosok itu menoleh ke arahnya.

Tatapan bola mata biru kehijauan itu membulat penuh saat bertemu pandangan dengan mata kelamnya.

Dengan cepat, sayap seputih salju itu menghilang―lebih tepatnya sosok itu menyembunyikan sayapnya darinya.

Ragu-ragu, dilangkahkan kakinya mendekat kea rah sosok itu. Menjaga jarak, Rivaille berjongkok di depan sosok itu―memandang lebih lekat wajah sosok itu.

Mungkinkah dia…malaikat ? Bidadara ?

Sejujurnya, Rivaille kurang suka dengan cerita dongeng dan tidak mempercayai mitos.  
… tapi dengan sosok di depan matanya sekarang, apa yang ingin ia sangkal sekarang ?

"…"

"Kau―tidak apa-apa ? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini ?" Tanya Rivaille.

Sosok itu masih menatapnya dengan lekat, dengan pandangan heran dan kaget. Sesaat kemudian, sosok itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah.

Lalu sosok itu mengangguk. Mengisyaratkan dirinya baik-baik saja.

Rivaille menajamkan matanya, mencoba melihat keadaan sosok itu.

Kaki dan tangannya lecet-lecet kecil―bahkan di pergelangan kaki kanannya memar. Rambutnya yang kecoklatan agak berantakan dan penuh debu. Dan di bahunya, terlihat sekilas percikan merah darah―mungkin itu sebabnya sayapnya kelihatan lemah.

―walau begitu sosok itu tetap terlihat _cantik_.

"Kau terluka. Ikutlah denganku…aku akan merawat luka-lukamu."

Sosok itu kembali menatap mata Rivaille.  
Lebih dekat, lebih dalam, mengeksplorasi kegelapan pupil mata Rivaille.

"…"

Dengan malu dan semburat merah tipis di pipinya, ia mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"―Baik, mari aku gendong."

Rivaille mendekatkan tangannya pada tubuh sosok itu, lalu dengan perlahan dan hati-hati diangkatnya agar luka-luka di tangan dan kaki tidak semakin parah.

Mengesampingkan urusan kantornya, ia kembali pulang ke apartemennya.

―dengan seorang bidadara.

.

.

.

―**Fallen Angel Eren**―

.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemen, dengan segera ia baringkan sang bidadara di atas tempat tidurnya, lalu mencari obat-obat luka persediaanya.

Sang bidadara hanya diam dan menatap ke arah Rivaille yang sibuk di depan lemari.

Ia merasa Rivaille sangat baik…

Terlihat, Rivaille membawa sejumlah gumpalan putih―kapas― dan beberapa botol-botol kecil berisi obat, dan lap tubuh bersih.  
Dan ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur―berhadapan dengan sang bidadara yang sedang tiduran―, mengeluarkan beberapa kapas.

"Mari, bangun sebentar. Akan kubersihkan dulu lukamu dengan alcohol."

Pelan-pelan, sang bidadara bangun untuk duduk di atas kasur empuk Rivaille, sambil meringis kecil.

Melihat kondisinya, Rivaille mengerutkan keningnya, lalu membantunya.

Dengan sigap, dibasahi kapas putih itu dengan sedikit alcohol dan menjepitnya.

"Kemari sedikit. Aku ingin memeriksa lukamu dulu."

Malu-malu, bidadara itu menggeser tubuhnya―mendekat lalu agak membelakangi pada Rivaille.  
Wajahnya sedikit memerah―karena pertama kalinya ia berdekatan dengan manusia seperti Rivaille.  
Dari ekspresinya, bisa ditebak, jantungnya pasti berdetak kencang.

Sementara Rivaille, dengan agak merangkul bahunya―memperpendek jarak mereka berdua― melihat punggung atas sebelah kanan sang bidadara.

Luka besar menganga.

Pantas, sayap sang bidadara itu mungkin lemas karena luka ini.

Pelan-pelan, disentuhkannya kapas itu kea rah luka menganga itu.

"Uh…Ung…!"

Rivaille agak kaget, spontan menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

Sang bidadara meringis perih. Alkohol dunia manusia dan lukanya benar-benar terasa seperti terbakar.

"Sakitkah ? Maaf, aku akan lebih pelan…"

Sang bidadara hanya mengangguk dengan wajah menunduk.

"Kalau terasa perih, remas saja bajuku, tidak apa-apa….um…Tuan Bidadara."

Sang Bidadara terdiam, namun gesture tubuhnya mendekat kea rah Rivaille―bersandar di dada Rivaille berlapis kemeja putih.

Meringkuk di pelukan Rivaille.

"…"

.

Berkali-kali saat Rivaille menyentuhkan obat ke luka di punggung itu, berkali-kali pula ia meringis dan bahunya bergetar ketakutan di pelukan Rivaille.

"tenang… sedikit lagi, pengobatan ini selesai."gumam Rivaille.

Sang Bidadara mengangguk kecil.

Kembali, hening datang bersamaan dengan senja.

Sementara Rivaille sibuk mengobati lukanya, bidadara yang tadinya hanya diam meringkuk, mulai memberanikan diri menatap wajah "penyelamatnya".

Dari sini, dia bisa melihat, Rivaille memiliki mata setajam burung elang, hidung bangir, rahang kuat dan tegas, rambut abu yang mengilat ditimpa cahaya senja, dan wajah yang―_sempurna_.

Dia bahkan tidak pernah melihat sosok seperti Rivaille di _dunia_-nya.

Jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang ketika ia sadar, ia sedang memuji ketampanan Rivaille.

Saat ia sedang sibuk meniti wajah "penyelamat"-nya, ia disadarkan oleh suara rendah Rivaille.

"Tuan bidadara, boleh aku tau siapa namamu?"

Secepat mungkin, bidadara itu menyembunyikan lagi wajahnya yang dipenuhi semburat merah kentara di balik pelukan Rivaille.

"E―eren…Jaeger…"

Bahkan ia mengeluarkan suara indahnya, dengan volume kecil.  
Malunya ia.

Bisa ia rasakan dengusan nafas Rivaille ―lega― dari dadanya.

"Ah, Eren ya ? Senang bertemu denganmu, Eren."

Rivaille langsung menatap wajah Eren yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan kaget yang manis.

Tuhan, jantung Eren terasa akan meledak!

"Ung…"

Jawaban Eren yang lucu dan polos itu, membuat Rivaille tersenyum penuh arti.

"Panggil aku Rivaille, Eren."

Eren berusaha meraba kata Rivaille itu dalam hatinya.

"―Rivaille…"

"Hm… ?"

Wajah Eren seketika terhias senyum yang sangat cantik.

Rivaille bahkan terasa tertahan nafasnya saat melihat bidadara itu untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum padanya.

Namun, Rivaille segera tersadar, luka di punggung Eren sudah selesai diobati.

"A―ah, lukamu sudah selesai kuobati. Lebih baik, kau istirahat dulu, Eren. A―aku akan membuat makan malam dulu dan menyiapkan baju ganti untukmu."

Lembut, Rivaille membaringkan tubuh Eren secara menyamping agar luka itu tidak tertindih.

Setelah itu, Rivaille dengan agak buru-buru menuju dapur.

―Entah kenapa, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan begini.

.

Eren yang melihat tingkah Rivaille yang agak aneh, hanya kebingungan.

"Rivaille…"

Perut Eren terasa dipenuhi bunga-bunga bermekaran, penuh dan terasa menyenangkan.

"_Aku…ingin bersamamu…"_ bisik Eren di dalam hatinya.

Ia teringat dengan luka di punggungnya.

Pelan, Eren memusatkan konsentrasinya pada luka itu, dan pelan-pelan luka itu mulai menutup, walau tidak seluruhnya.

Setidaknya ia bisa tidur tanpa cemas.

―"_Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk bersamamu…?"―_

_Senyuman kecil tercipta saat ia terlelap dengan pikiran penuh berisi nama manusia yang menolongnya._

.

Mereka sepertinya terjebak cinta pandangan pertama, bukan begitu ?

.

―**Fallen Angel Eren**―

.

.

.

Pagi yang baru, Rivaille tidak biasanya terbangun oleh suara berisik.

Dengan wajah khasnya, ia mulai mengumpulkan jiwanya yang berterbangan dengan mimpi, lalu mencari sumber keributan kecil itu.

Eren ternyata―sedang berkeliling kamarnya sambil menyentuh barang-baarang di ruangan pribadi Rivaille itu, dengan agak berlari kecil diatas lantai kayu kokoh kamar. Mengagumi beberapa barang yang hanya ada di dunia manusia.

Rivaille tidak merasa kesal―sama sekali tidak.

Ia justru senang.

Melihat senyum manis mengembang di wajah Eren… ia merasa puas.

Eren yang menyadari kalau Rivaille sudah bangun dan memperhatikannya sedari tadi, merasa salah tingkah. Malu-malu ia tersenyum pada Rivaille.

"Selamat pagi, Rivaille…"

"Iya, Eren…"

"Um… itu…"

Gestur Eren terlalu jujur.

Dia hanya menatap perutnya yang sepertinya dari kemarin belum diisi sesuap makanan pun.

"Lapar ? tunggulah sebentar, aku akan siapkan sarapan."

Eren mengangguk semangat.

Pipinya kembali bersemu merah pudar, mata polosnya menatap dalam…

―Membuat Rivaille ingin segera memeluk Eren layaknya boneka.

Ah, Rivaille piker apa tadi ?

Eum,…―harap lupakan kalimat terakhirnya tentang Eren tadi.

.

"_Aku harap kita bisa bersama lebih lama…"_

_._

_._

_._

―**Fallen Angel Eren**―

_._

_._

_._

Sudah seminggu sejak Rivaille menolong seorang bidadara yang terluka di sayap putihnya.

Sudah seminggu Eren tinggal bersamanya, di bawah atap yang sama.

Sudah seminggu Rivaille yang biasanya selalu bekerja lembur, hamper setiap harinya menyempatkan waktunya pulang lebih cepat hanya untuk menemani sang bidadara manis-nya di apartemennya.

Sudah seminggu sejak wajah Rivaille yang biasanya dipenuhi dengan kerutan, mulai terhias dengan senyum manis_ gentleman_ saat dia bercengkrama dengan Eren.

Sudah seminggu sejak Rivaille merasakan hidupnya lebih berwarna dengan hadirnya Eren di dalam hidupnya yang monoton dan selalu abu-abu.

Sudah seminggu sejak hati mereka _terpaut kuat_ sejak hari itu.

Rivaille tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Namun sejak adanya bidadara itu, dia jadi lebih sering tersenyum, hidupnya terasa ringan dan menyenangkan, hatinya selalu terasa lebih 'hidup', dan masih banyak perasaan menyenangkan yang terus membuncah di dadanya saat bersama Eren.

Apa ia merasa…―

―Ah, tidak, _tidak_, _**tidak**_.

Ia yakin, ia masih _normal_.

Ia masih merasa "terangsang" saat melihat majalah dewasa yang dibawa Auruo secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari Irvine.

Tapi…

Perasaan _macam _apa ini ?

Eren… apa yang ia rasakan pada bidadara polos itu ?

Perasaan yang ingin terus bersama dengan Eren, ingin terus menikmati kedekatan mereka, ingin terus merasakan tawa dan senyum mereka berdua, ingin terus―_memiliki_ Eren…

.

―**Di Kahyangan―**

_Full conversation_

**.**

"Eren… dimana Eren-ku ?!"

"Kami sudah mencari-carinya di seluruh penjuru kahyangan…tapi hasilnya nihil, Putri Mikasa…"

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan selama 1 minggu !?"

"Mohon ampun, Putri…"

"Armin! Apa yang dikatakan Wanita aneh itu ?"

"Aku…Aku sudah mencoba mengecek dengan insting Dewi Peramal di Kahyangan Timur…Tapi ia bilang kalau kekuatan kahyangan Eren bisa saja ia _**redam **_dengan kemungkinan _SENGAJA DILAKUKAN_, sehingga sangat sulit untuk melacak dia berada dimana."

"―kh! Eren…Eren…Apa yang kaupikirkan…?"

"Apa kalian sudah melakukan pencarian di wilayah bawah ? Dekat perbatasan dunia manusia ?"

"Belum, Pangeran Armin. Kami tidak berani, kami masih ragu kalau Pangeran Ere nada di dunia manusia―…"

"―Kalian ini bagaimana !? Memangnya mencari orang hilang harus pilih-pilih dunia ?! Pilih-pilih dimensi !? KALIAN TIDAK BERGUNA!"

"Sudah, Mikasa! Walaupun kau menghukum semua prajurit, Eren tidak akan ditemukan !"

"Tapi Armin…**EREN-ku**…EREN TEMAN KITA!?"

"Mikasa tenangkan dirimu!"

"Aku….aku akan mencari Eren ke dunia manusia. AKU TIDAK BUTUH KALIAN!"

_BRAK!_

"Putri Mikasa! Putri―!?"

"Kalian awasi kahyangan dan tetap lakukan pencarian lewat kahyangan, aku akan menyusul Mikasa."

"BAIK, PANGERAN!"

.

_Eren… Eren-__**ku**__…Kau dimana ?  
Meskipun kau ada di ujung dunia atau dimensi sekalipun…Aku akan terus mencarimu!_

.

.

.

―**Fallen Angel Eren**―

.

.

.

Di teras atas apartemen, Eren terdiam sambil menatap gelapnya malam di dunia manusia. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat malam, dan ia sangat menyukai suasananya.

Matanya terpejam, lalu membentangkan tangannya―layaknya sayap putihnya yang sudah ia sembunyikan lebih dari 2 minggu―menikmati hembusan angin malam yang menerpa kulit tan-nya.

"_Seandainya, bisa terus ada di dunia ini…Bersama Rivaille…pasti akan sangat menyenangkan…"_

Ditengah kedamaian malam itu, tiba-tiba ia tersentak dalam diam.

Ia merasakan… ada beberapa kekuatan besar turun ke dunia manusia dari kejauhan.

Dan ada 2 kekuatan inti…

"_**Jangan-jangan…Mikasa dan Armin ?!"**_

Ia perhatikan pergelangan tangan kanannya, tepat di nadinya.

Tanda segel peredam itu ia tambahkan lagi.

Semakin tebal segel itu membercak di bawah kulitnya, semakin jelas.  
Membelenggu sementara kekuatan kahyangannya.  
Menyembunyikan keberadaannya sebagai Bidadara di dunia manusia.

Untuk sementara…ia tidak boleh membuka segel ini sampai _mereka_ kembali ke kahyangan.

Sebentar lagi, ia bisa hidup damai di dunia manusia dengan "penyelamat-nya"

Meski ia harus membuang kekuatan kahyangannya…

―Ia tidak sabar.

.

"Eren, kau sedang apa disini ?"

Keheningan di malam itu dipecah suara resonansi kuat dan rendah khas Rivaille yang mengalun di udara.

Eren menoleh dan tersenyum hangat.

Menggeleng pelan.

"Hum… Pemandangan malam ini indah sekali, ya, Eren ?" gumam Rivaille sambil berdiri di samping Eren, menatap juga kea rah langit bertabur cahaya.

Sesaat hening.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana lukamu ? Sudah sembuhkah ?"

Eren mengangguk semangat.

"Hm,baguslah."

Senyum Rivaille yang begitu hangat, membuat Eren seketika menundukkan wajah memerahnya ke lantai keramik yang mereka injak.

"Sayapmu… sudah baikan ?"

"…―!?"

"Ah…―yah… aku hanya ingin memastikan saja… ―apakah _sayap_mu bisa dikepakkan lagi atau tidak…"

Eren hanya diam, lalu mengangguk lemah.

Rivaille merasa hati kecilnya tiba-tiba menciut sakit.

_Dia seorang bidadara. Dunia manusia bukanlah tempat ia tinggal. __**Ia harus kembali ke dunianya**__.―_pikir Rivaille selama ini.

Meski ia tahu, kalau ia ingin _bersama_ Eren _selama mungkin_ yang ia bisa.

.

"Kau…ingin melihat sayapku ?"

Suara kecil Eren menyadarkan Rivaille. Spontan membuat Rivaille agak tersentak.

Eren kembali terdiam. Terlihat ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru langit yang bisa ia lihat..

"Euh―… kalau kau tidak mau… kau juga tidak usah―…"

"―**akan kuperlihatkan sosokku yang sebenarnya padamu**. _**Hanya untukmu**_."

.

―**Fallen Angel Eren**―

_END of CHAPITRE 1_

―**Fallen Angel Eren**―

―_Before in CHAPITRE 1_―

.

.

.

Sesosok manusia―dengan sayap putih di kedua tulang lengan di punggungnya yang seakan mendekap tubuhnya― meringkuk dengan ekspresi ketakutan di wajah _manis_nya sambil bersandar di tembok.

_._

"Tuan bidadara, boleh aku tau siapa namamu?"

Secepat mungkin, bidadara itu menyembunyikan lagi wajahnya yang dipenuhi semburat merah kentara di balik pelukan Rivaille.

"E―eren…Jaeger…"

_._

―Ah, tidak, _tidak_, _**tidak**_.

Ia yakin, ia masih _normal_.

Ia masih merasa "terangsang" saat melihat majalah dewasa yang dibawa Auruo secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari Irvine.

Tapi…

Perasaan _macam _apa ini ?

_._

"Aku…Aku sudah mencoba mengecek dengan insting Dewi Peramal di Kahyangan Timur…Tapi ia bilang kalau kekuatan kahyangan Eren bisa saja ia _**redam **_dengan kemungkinan _SENGAJA DILAKUKAN_, sehingga sangat sulit untuk melacak dia berada dimana."

_._

_Eren… Eren-__**ku**__…Kau dimana ?  
Meskipun kau ada di ujung dunia atau dimensi sekalipun…Aku akan terus mencarimu!_

_._

"Euh―… kalau kau tidak mau… kau juga tidak usah―…"

"―**akan kuperlihatkan sosokku yang sebenarnya padamu**. _**Hanya untukmu**_."

_._

TBC

Okay... lanjut chap 2~  
Release soon as possible!

Please read and Review ! :*

Love you,  
Wanda


End file.
